


Sprinkles and Whipped Cream

by DarkLadyArcher



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim Uprising - Fandom
Genre: After-the film story, Against a Wall, Bottom!Jake, Bottom!Nate, If you didn't see these two men getting together in the end I'm not sure what film you were watching, In Bed, In the Shower, M/M, Multi-Chapter short stories, Rimming, Sexy-times, Slash, Spoilers for Pacific Rim Uprising, Standing up, These Rangers are totally soulmates don't try to tell me otherwise, Top!Jake, Top!Nate, cum for lube, two men fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyArcher/pseuds/DarkLadyArcher
Summary: SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK RECOMMEND SEEING THE FILM BEFORE YOU READ THE DESCRIPTION OR THE STORY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED:After the film ends the relationships of the two Rangers are questioned by newest cadet Amara.





	1. Ice Cream Before the Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> So like most action films Uprising only really spent time on 2 of its many characters backstory. We didn't really get any backstory for Nate Lambert, Scott Eastwoods (yes that Eastwood) character. We heard that there was a stupid fight over something forgotten and then Jake did something stupid to prove Nate wrong and he was sent home. 
> 
> Then 10 years later they meet again and are only 60 % compatible at their first drift. To me this means something and as we never see Lambert actually show any real emotion for a woman, tho he does find time to (jealously) tell Nate not to pursue one, and he also blushes (not sure it was Eastwoods intention to look like he was blushing but yea I would call that blushing) when Jake called him pretty. So my conclusion Nate is secretly in love with Jake, Jake is completely oblivious and Nate doesn't want to tell him because 1) Relationships between co-pilots are not allowed 2) he doesn't want to ruin their friendship, he craves that more (at moment) then Jake's affection. 
> 
> So here is my little take on how they might find a way to tell each other and not break any rules in the process. Enjoy. Also PLEASE WRITE MORE OF THIS PAIRING I NEED TO READ MORE! Oh and this is too G for me, I mean sadly very very G...

“Sir may I speak with you?” Amara asked as she saw Ranger Lambert come around the corner he was walking quickly with a destination in mind.  
“I don’t have a lot of time…”  
“Its about Ranger Penetcost, sir.” Amara shouldn’t have been so surprised that the Ranger stopped at the name of his co-pilot.  
“What about him?” The man asked looking down at her with a concerned look.  
“We…um…he tried to help me drift in the simulator…” Amara was trying to form her thoughts as she hadn’t really thought Lambert would stop in the first place. “I saw…”  
“What, Cadet?” The man was getting annoyed.  
“The night you had the fight, do you remember what it was about?” Amara asked curious as if she had the answer but wanted to know what his was.  
“Ah…” He was taken back by the question. “Why do you ask?”  
“When I drifted with him I saw that you were keeping something from him. I saw memories of the compatibility between you two lessened in a matter of months around when you turned 18. He said he didn’t remember what the fight was about, but I think it was about that separation. You were hiding something from him and it was straining your connection with him in the drift.”  
“You are a very perceptive girl for having lowest scores in the stimulator.” Lambert stated, not surprised but not giving any indication that her statement was true. “Truth is I don’t remember what the fight was about, all I know is that we weren’t compatible any longer after that…”. Lambert sighed and seemed to be remembering his past. “Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going.”  
+++  
“Reyes may we speak in private?” Amara asked. They had been told to take a break from repairing the jaegers and the girls were happily heading to the showers to clean up.  
“Yes of course.” Jules Reyes stated as she began to undress in the privacy of the changing room.  
“How long have you known Ranger Lambert?”  
“Interesting question cadet…why do you ask?”  
“I drifted with Ranger Pentecost and I saw memories of his drifting with Ranger Lambert and something happened to make them incompatible. I want to make sure that doesn’t happen to me, I want to make sure I don’t cause a problem when I…”  
“Child…" sigh Jules smiled. “He was jealous.”  
“Jealous? Of Pentecost with a girl?” Amara didn’t know why she was so surprised for some reason she didn’t see either of the men fighting over something so petty, but she also hadn’t had a long enough relationship to have those type of feelings for anyone.  
“In a manner…Lambert was jealous of the girl with Pentecost.” Jules stated the simple change of a few words made Amara suddenly understood everything.  
+++  
“I thought I’d find you down here.” Nate stated as he smiled at the bathrobe and casuals Jake was wearing. “Don’t want to bask in the glory of your adoring fans?” He used a second spoon to take some of the ice-cream in the bowl, that was covered in sprinkles and whip cream.  
“Hey get your own bowl!” Jake said with no real anger as he pulled the bowl away just as Nate was going in for a second spoonful. “They are your adoring fans too, I thought you’d be with Jules by now.”  
“Naw she wasn’t at the party, not sure where she went off to.”  
“Well she ain’t here.” Jake stated, it was meant as a joke but tension suddenly escalated.  
“You know I didn’t mean…” Nate stated quietly almost shyly.  
“You apologizing now after 10 years! When all you could’ve done is believe me and trusted me. I knew…”  
“You didn’t…you don’t know anything.” Nate stated suddenly loud and exasperated.  
“What? Bro? What are you talking about.” The Ice cream was forgotten.  
“You never figured out why we were never fully compatible after that night? You never wanted to figure it out?”  
“Of course I did but you wouldn’t let me, you closed yourself off you were hiding something from me. We can’t have secrets in the drift.”  
“I was keeping it a secret because I didn’t want it to ruin our friendship.” Nate stated, it seemed to have sounded more believable in his head then when he said it out loud.  
“It? What? I never lied to you once, never ever lied to you.”  
“I…have…”. Nate stated quietly and slowly trying to not show his emotions too much on his face.  
“What?”  
“I lied about Cassey.” Nate stated as if that name would jog Jake’s memory.  
***  
There was an unspoken rule among the jaeger pilots whether you are two males, females, or male and female pair, no sexual relationships can happen between you. It was hard to concentrate on the fight if you have emotional connection, in that way, to your partner. Cassey had been a new recruit and a very high scoring pilot. Nate had been asked to pilot a mission with her to test her out in true combat situation, Jake had not been happy. They had lost communications with their Jaeger for five hours. When they got back a rumor spread among the cadets that Nate had slept with Cassey. When Jake confronted Nate with the rumor…  
“So you slept with her?” Jake asked as they lay in their bunks lights dimmed before curfew.  
There was a long pause and a small but quiet “yes” was heard from the bed above him.  
Jake didn’t ask anymore questions but it was at that point things changed. That was when Jake began to feel Nate was hiding something and that was when Jake began to go out with other cadets. Eventually he had dated Casey. When Nate had found Jake kissing her, things seemed to boil over. Their next drift was a disaster and that night the fight had occurred. Jake had been kicked out before he had a chance to talk to Nate again, until 10 years later.   
***  
“Why?”  
“Because you didn’t want the truth and I desperately wanted to stay your partner Jake, we were one of the best compatible pilots in the program, that weren’t related. I feared if you left me I’d get kicked out of the program.”  
“What is the truth then?”  
“I…” Nate suddenly went quiet and Jake looked at him, he was surprised to see fear in his eyes.  
Jake walked around the table and stepped up close to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I will not hate you no matter what you tell me. I promise.”  
Nate smiled slightly looked down at his feet and then up. “I’m gay.”  
Jake was surprised that he wasn’t surprised by that realization. It made sense now, all the subtle hints Nate was giving, the way he blushed when Jake teased him about his looks. The way Nate seemed to look at the girl Jake was flirting with in jealousy not Jake himself. The hidden memories and thoughts in the drift that Nate never let Jake see or feel because…  
“Jake please talk to me, I can’t loose your friendship.”  
“Brother, you will never loose my friendship.” Jake pulled Nate into a hug. He was stiff at first and never really loosened completely. Jake pushed back and smiled at Nate.  
+++  
“Do you know what all this is about Nate? I hate wearing this uniform it’s way too tight…” Jake complained as he pulled at his ceremonial uniform that he hadn’t worn in years.  
“You look nice in it, I’m not complaining.”  
Jake laughed and slapped Nate on the back and walked in front of him catching up with Amara.  
“How are you doing Amara?”  
“Um…I’m a little nervous, I’ve never met any of them before.” Amara stated looking in awe at all the high ranking officials on the stage, their many silver and gold stars glinting in the sun. He had never seen her this nervous before he was kinda surprised.  
“Don’t worry just look straight ahead, smile and nod when they ask for your hand. Also don’t make a noise when they poke you with the medal, even though it may hurt.”  
+++  
“How are you doing Nate?” Jules asked as he watched Nate watch Jake and Amara laughing a few feet ahead of them.  
“I told him.” Nate stated bluntly.  
Jules smiled then frowned immediately she hadn’t seen any large difference in the two Rangers interaction between each other. They still seemed to be friends and comrades in arms, nothing more. “Did you tell him everything?”  
“I…”  
“Ranger Lambert you are needed on stage.” Jules frowned even more, this might not be a good ceremony after all. If Nate had not told him everything and Jake still believed they were just friends.  
“It is with great honor that I introduce to you our new commander of this base and Marshal Nate Lambert.” Jules looked over at Jake he was stunned and didn’t look to happy. Amara sitting next to him seemed to want to console him but she didn’t know how.  
+++  
“What they hell! You're breaking up the team without even consulting me first!” Jake was livid but he didn’t know if it was at himself or at Nate.  
“You're going to pilot Gypsy with Amara, she is has the best compatibility with you and…”  
“This is because you can’t open up to me, this is because you wont tell me the entire truth.” Jake came back getting up into Nate’s face.  
“Stand down Ranger or I will have you removed.” Nate suddenly stated very seriously. That didn't stop Jake, he was his friend first and the new Marshal, his commanding officer, second.  
“Why Nate? Tell me the truth this time. ” Jake actually asked calmly, his voice was lowered. His voice almost broke with emotions he was trying to hide behind his anger.  
Nate broke his calm demeanor, the mask he had built up from that day on the bunk when he had lied so that he could keep his station as part of the best scoring pilot-team of the program. “Because I like you goddamit and if we were pilots we could never ever have a chance even for a short time…”  
“You…” Jake was stunned and then suddenly was pushed back against the wall of the office by a very strong Marshal Lambert. “You are such an idiot sometimes.” Nate stated as he pushed his body up against Jake’s showing him just how much he affected his body.  
Jake’s eyes widen then went dark was desire. “Fuck,” Jake stated pulling his hands from Nate’s grip he pulled Nate in the last few inches for a kiss and pressed his body back against his.  
TBC


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested Sexy times are here. I’d love to do more and damn I can’t help trying to think of how ice cream is essential to them falling in love with eachother. But for now this is kind of a continuation of the 1st chapter.  
> This does have Mature content, that is why the ratings for this over all story have changed from G to E.

It wasn’t like Jake had not felt a bond with Nate immediately from the moment he had seen the boy angrily argue with other cadets about his status, he had felt a pull to him. He had convinced his sister and in extension his father to give Nate one more chance, he had convinced Nate to step into the fighting ring with him one last time.  
Jake had concentrated hard, hardest he ever had in his life to keep himself from over reacting when they first touched beyond a hand shake. His heart had seemed to leap into his throat and then settle down into his lower stomach. He had thought he had fallen for girls back home but this was a different feeling all together.  
When they had tied the match he smiled at his father who almost broke his frown and glanced at Mako who nodded slightly. Then the sim-pod moment of truth. Jake shouldn’t have been so nervous he did know they were perfect for each other, he was confident.  
The connection happened and he felt whole, complete like he had found his...there was suddenly a mental block, something Nate wasn’t allowing him to see. Jake frowned internally he didn’t step into those memories and let drift wash over him, he could feel the connection complete.  
+++  
“Happy birthday" Jake stated it was late there were few people in the mess hall and Nate had been looking over data for next sim-pod test.  
Nate stared at the ice cream bowl covered in topping and tried not to stick out his tongue, he reminded himself it was the thought that counts and looked up.  
Jake however wasn’t paying attention to him any longer, he was staring past him. Nate turned and saw a young woman about their age standing at opposite end of the mess hall, she looked nervous. Before Nate could say anything Jake went over and greeted her. Nate saw she immediately felt at ease and smiled. He was prepared to be greeted by the new cadet when she seemed to recognize others and was pulled over to them, Nate was only slightly surprised that Jake followed. The ice cream melted in the bowl forgotten.  
+++  
"Why me why not Jake?" Nate asked the girl Casey was leaning in to Nate's personal space. He was uncomfortable but also didn’t want to be rude and push her away, or touch her for that matter.  
“I want the best scoring co-pilot and Jake is only good because of you. He got here because of his name not his abilities.” Casey leaned in closer. Nate backed away just as Jake came around the corner of the hallway.  
He looked between the two saw the pink on Nate's cheeks and came to his own conclusion. “Jake I can...”  
“Rangers are looking for you 2 we are meeting for match-ups for Casey in 5.” Jake turned abruptly and left.  
“Jake wait...” Nate ran after him, “I didn't...” Nate paused as he saw a number of Cadets in the hallway and didn’t want to create a scene.  
Jake also seemed calmer then usual, Nate felt cold inside, he hadn’t done anything wrong but for some reason he felt like he had betrayed his friendship.  
“I don’t care what you do on your own time.”  
“Jake it ...”  
“Cadet Lambert it is your turn to match-up and today we are finding compatible pilots for our newest recruit. Please prepare for your match with Cadet Johnson.”  
Nate wanted to protest, he was very happy with the co-pilot he had and didn’t believe he would find another compatible pilot in his lifetime. However if he disobeyed he would be kicked out of the program, so reluctantly he said "Yes sir.”   
Casey stepped out on to the mat and readied herself, Nate did the same.  
As they touched he could feel it, a connection he couldn’t believe was there. As the fight continued and it was obvious they were quite evenly matched murmurs went through the watching cadets.  
On his third point they stopped the fight. “Very good cadets, you will have sim-pod training at 0800 tomorrow morning.”  
“Sir I don’t need... “ Nate began and that stunned most of the Cadets for he never spoke out against his superiors especially Marshall Pentecost.  
“What was that Cadet?” The Marshall asked.  
“Nothing sir,” Nate backed down, knowing he would be reprimanded and taken off sim-pod completely and that would leave Jake with no pilot either.  
+++  
Jake was pissed, he had thought at first it was because he was jealous of Casey's affection for Nate. It was first time a girl hadn’t fallen for his charm in a long time. But then he realized as he watched Casey and Nate fight that he was jealous of Casey. He and Nate had not been that in sync and moved that well together in months. Nate's mental block and his confused feeling were distracting them in the simulation. They were still highest scoring team but not by much and every time they went in to drift Jake kept getting kicked back from that wall Nate had up around certain memories. He kept meaning to ask Nate about It but it never seemed to be the right time.  
Right now he was heading to see Casey to figure out exactly what her intentions were.  
“Hello flyboy,” she said smiling at him as she opened up her door.  
“May I come in?” Jake asked politely, he didn’t want to have the conversation in the hallway in public.  
“Of course,” she let him in and door closed behind him. “I want to know what are your intentions with Nate?”  
Casey smiled, Jake suddenly felt uneasy. “Why do you care? You can get any pilot you want, I've seen your scores. I wanted to prove to myself that I could be compatible with even the least compatible person in the program.” Her smiled turned viscous.  
“You have no intention of being his co-pilot.” It was a statement and Jake suddenly felt very defensive.  
“He is a nobody why would I pair up with him?”  
+++  
Nate had been debating his chances of being reassigned to Casey and knew it was a high percentage. Jake should be with a better cadet, he self deprecatingly thought, Jake deserved to be with someone who didn't almost fail out of the program. Then he looked at Jake's side of the room, his messy clothes, his stash of ice cream sundae condiments, his copy of Sherlock Holmes lying open on his bed. He sighed and realized he couldn’t break up the team for possible compatibility with a female cadet, even if it meant he'd be able to let down his mental blocks a little. He looked up Casey's room number and decided to go to her room and convince her not to go through with the sim-pod practice the next morning. He thought Jake would be proud of him stepping up and technically breaking the rules, going against a direct order.  
Casey's room seemed to be at the end of a hallway there were no other rooms around. Suddenly the door opened and Jake stepped out and he heard a voice from with in.  
“See you tomorrow night, Jake.”  
Jake was about to respond when he saw Nate. He turned red, as the assumptions of what he had been doing with Casey were running through Nate's head.  
“What are you doing here?"  
“I came to talk...”  
“Talk really Jake I’m not that naive.”  
“You don't believe me?”  
“You've brought to your bed almost every female cadet in the program. Why would I believe you didn't sleep with Casey? ”  
“Nothing happened Nate,” Jake was beginning to raise his voice. Nate was being irrational he had never seen Nate act like this before.  
“I don’t believe you,” Nate stated mattarfactly.  
++++  
Nate sighed remembering the fight so vividly in his head and remembering how hard it had been to connect with another pilot after Jake had been discharged. He distinctly remember the conversation he had had with Mako when she had told him that she had not only found Jake but that he was returning. His heart had started to beat twice as fast and he had felt a twist in his stomach.  
Jules had said he had looked like he had seen a ghost...of an ex. Nate had never real explained his relationship issues with her, but she had understood almost immediately. He treated her like a sister, protecting her, though she didn't need it, from jerks who like to touch without her permission.  
It was hard for him to rationalize why he had immediately turned into an adversary. He had hoped Jake would want to be there, but soon found out after late night ice cream, that Jake had only come back to avoid jail.  
+++  
It was hard for Jake to compute all the feelings jumping around in his mind. He was relieved that he wasn’t loosing a friend and overjoyed that Nate had finally told the truth. He himself, admitting that he had wanted to kiss Nate for years. But because of his own suspicions about pilots and sexual relationships he had tried to cover up his feeling for Nate through steady traffic in his bed of anyone other then Nate.  
He pressed his lips against Nate’s eager to finally taste him, feel his lips against his. They broke apart too quickly and tried to catch their breath.  
“Is this proper way to..um yes...greet your...please don’t stop...subordinate...mmmmm...Marshall?” Jake asked as Nate began to kiss along his neck and open up his shirt.  
“You want me to take the lead?” Nate asked.  
Jake pulled him into a kiss leaned up against the conveniently placed desk and pulled Nate in the middle of his legs. He kissed a long his face and licked his ear, getting a groan from Nate and a hand pressed against his crotch. “Fuck me, Nate,”  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting you to say that,”  
“Too long with out doing the duty,” Jake answered quickly pulling off clothes as they spoke.  
“My top drawer,” Nate stated as he pushed Jake back and opened up his legs even more,  
Jake's eyebrows went up as he reached into the draw and found oil. “They don’t call you Hairdo behind your back for nothing,” Jake grinned, offering the lube to Nate after he had taken a generous amount.  
He pulled at Nate's cock, who moaned but still was able to press a single lubbed finger into Jake’s hole.  
It felt strange and Jake had to remember to breath but soon the stretch was not hurting and he nodded for Nate to add another finger. Nate leaned over and kissed Jake as he pressed in with two fingers, this time moving them in and out. Jake moaned into his mouth and pulled away to give encouragement.  
“Yes please, Nate, please I want more,” Jake stated.  
“Shhh Jake, they may hear.”  
“Should have thought of that before you kissed me, Marshall.” Jake stated with a smirk which turned into look of pure joy when Nate found his prostrate and pressed against it.  
Jake pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss. “Fuck me you idiot!”  
Nate didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled out his fingers and pressed his cock in slowly. Jack’s head hit the desk and both of them moaned.  
“Feel so good, please move.” Jake demanded.  
“Demanding arn’t you?” Nate teased.  
“Just because I like to take it, doesn’t mean I don’t top.” Jake stated pulling Nate closer.  
Nate took that as a sign to start fucking Jake hard. He wished it could have lasted longer, he knows they have time to make it last until they die, but they had been dancing around their feelings for each other for over 15 years, it was time to finally get satisfaction.  
“Cum for me.” Nate states as he can feel his own completion coming.  
“Only with you,”  
“I’m close.”  
“Yes right there, fuck yes, I’m cum...” Jake’s yell turns into a moan as he comes all over their chest. Nate pulls out at the last minute and his cum mixes with Jake’s.  
“Why didn’t we do this 10 years ago?”  
“Because pilots are not suppose to have sexual relations & we would have been separated.”  
“But allowed to fuck...” Jake suddenly had a revelation, “That is why you agreed to become Marshall.”  
Nate smiled and nodded.  
“You sneaky bastard.” Jake said. Nate stood up and went over to the conveniently available sink and brought over cloth to wash them off. “You hungry?”  
“You want ice cream don’t you?”  
Jake’s grin was infectious, “With a ton of sprinkles and whipped cream.”


	3. Whipped Cream Topping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure simple fucking...not going to play around with words, there is no plot just our 2 boys having fun in bed (& shower)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are familiar with my Hero Worship series you knew where this was eventually heading...

“You really need to get laid.” Jake said casually as he lay in the top bunk of their small room.   
Nate rolled his eyes he was used to these random statements from his co-pilot so he wasn’t offended, and to be frank he knew Jake was right. They had had a successful drift that afternoon and they were still feeling the after affects. Both of them have been feeling a little discussed after-effect of the sim-pod drift, a very prominent until taken care of erection. Even if only one of the co-pilots gets horny the other pilot can feel it, because of the ghost drift affects even after the neural connection ends. Their sim-pod practice went extra long that afternoon as they were trying to solve a simulation of one of Stacker’s scenarios. It had lasted 1 hour longer and their bodies were feeling it, they had been hard even before they had taken all of the gear off.   
Nate had expected Jake to go off and find a willing cadet to use, that is what usually happened. He usually used the ghost drift connection between him in Jake to help him get off in his own bed. Tonight however Jake had not gone out and both young men were heightened aware of the close proximity and the need to take care of their bodies.   
“I’m not the one who gets hard every time I’m in the sim-pod.” Nate stated back, he adjusted his erection slightly. His sleep wear was not as comfortable as he had thought it would be.   
Nate heard Jake move around and then Jake was looking at him from the side of his bed.   
What little light there was in the small room highlighted the features Nate had instantly fallen for when he had first seen Jake as a young boy. From the angle he could see the very obvious bulge.   
“I’m going to get some ice-cream.”  
“Like that? Someone will see you,” Nate stated before he could stop himself.   
“What would you suggest Nate?” Jake touched his crotch and Nate could feel the sensation in their connection. He took in a sudden breath.   
Jake looked down his body and saw that Nate was having a similar problem, but his was much more prominent.   
“Dude you didn’t…” Jake sighed and reached out  
Nate closed his eyes immediately as Jake’s hands went around his bulge.   
“Why didn’t you at least try to get off after the sim-pod today?” Jake asked he actually sounded concerned, that was new Nate thought through hazy lust filled thoughts.   
“I…you were…I usually wait for you to leave…”  
“You sneaky bastard.” Jake sits down on his bed, now even more determined to help his co-pilot cum. “You use me and our drift connection so that you don’t have to sleep with…”   
“I’m sorry…” Nate stated quietly into the silence that had been created from Jake’s realization.   
“You are gay…” Jake stated not a question but a fact.   
“I…Yes I’m gay.” Jake’s hand reached in and pulled out Nate’s cock and began to really concentrate of getting him off. Nate moaned as Jake spit into his hand and came back with smoother touch, Nate was not going to object. He however did want to return the favor.   
His hands reached out to Jake and pulled at him. Soon they were both on the bed, Jake’s cock at Nate’s mouth and Jake leaning over Nate’s crotch.   
“Have you ever?” Jake asked breathing on his cock, making Nate shiver with pleasure.   
“Not unless you count ghost drift blowjobs.” Nate stated kissing at the tip of Jake’s erection.   
“I’m glad that I’m your first.” Jake stated then took Nate’s cock in his mouth.   
Nate’s head went back on his pillow and he pushed up into Jake’s mouth the sensations were incredible so much better then his hand and so much more distinct then the ghost touches he had been using for past 6 months.   
“Jake, uh I’m not going to…” Nate stated worried that he was going to cum too quickly.   
Jake pulled off and Nate could feel the smile upon his lower stomach where he kissed.   
“Suck me Nate, I’ll make sure you last longer then a virgin.” Jake stated and went back to kissing his stomach.   
Nate would have responded but he was also curious how it would feel to suck a cock. He opened his mouth and took in Jake’s cock. It felt warm against his tongue, he moved it along the tip and pulled back.   
“Nate uh…” Jake said as Nate took his cock in again this time trying to take the entire appendage. “Fuck Nate, are you sure you haven’t done this before?” One of Jake’s hands came to touch Nate’s upper shoulder and Nate took that as encouragement. He pulled off and went back in again, this time determined to hold it against the back of his throat a little longer then before.   
Nate enjoyed the reaction he got, he had distracted Jake from making him cum too quickly. Jake seemed to get back to his body quickly though as he felt his tongue play with the head of his cock and then felt teeth along side, that made his hips sporadically move. He pulled Jake out of his mouth breathed heavily.   
Suddenly Jake disappeared and Nate felt cold for just a moment. When he felt body return he noticed that he wasn’t wearing any clothing.   
Nate felt hands at his waist and he picked up his hips to help Jake take off his boxers. He sighed as hands ran up his chest and he reached up as Jake’s lips came to connect with his. The kiss was significant not only was it their first of the night, but it was the first ever. He couldn’t help feeling like this was important, even if they don’t go any further that night, the kiss would be a point in both their memories they could latch onto in the drift. It could be what they used to connect better and fight better and win the sim-pod tests better. This was more Nate’s reasoning then Jake’s.   
“How far do you want to go with this?” Jake asked lying next to Nate in his small bed, trying not to push the other cadet off. He slowly kissed along his neck and collar bone.   
Nate shivered, he wanted to go all the way, but he also didn’t want Jake feeling obligated because he felt bad for Nate’s inability to get off that night.   
“I want…” Jake suddenly pulled him into a deep kiss pushing his erection against the back of Nate’s ass. Nate pushed back answering the question he felt Jake had been asking.   
“Are you sure?” Jake asked his cock was moving against Nate’s ass cheek and Jake’s hand was just about to reach his cock.   
“Yes,” Nate moaned.   
“Get up and lean against the bunk.” Jake demanded.   
“What?”  
“There are somethings best done standing up, I’m not going to hurt you Nate you need to be prepared and this bed is just too small for the both of us.” Jake explained as he stood up and pulled his partner up with him.   
Nate frowned but turned and leaned against the bunk. He turned his head and saw Jake go for a drawer on his side of the room and bring something out.   
Jake came back and leaned into him, letting them feel each other’s naked bodies press against the other. He pulled Nate’s head back to kiss him. It was a kiss Nate wouldn’t forget anytime soon, Jake’s tongue penetrated his mouth as Jake’s finger played around the rim of his ass. Nate moaned when he felt the finger, lubed up, pushing in as Jake curled and sucked at his tongue. Nate’s mind was trying to concentrate on too very arousing situations.   
The finger sunk all the way in and Nate sighed against Jake’s mouth. The finger didn’t move as Jake began to kiss down Nate’s neck and back. Slowly he pulled the finger out and pushed back in. Nate moaned again, it felt weird to be filled not in his dream drift but for real.   
The finger was pulled out completely as he felt a small bite against his left cheek. “Spread them wider.” Jake stated his voice two octaves lower and if it was possible Nate got even harder.   
Jake’s hands pulled at his cheeks separating them as his tongue licked along his asshole.   
“Fuck Jake yes!” Nate responded encouraging his partner to continue.   
“You need to be quiet Nate, these walls are not sound proof.” Jake stated as he went in again this time spending time pushing into Nate’s hole.   
Nate put his hand over his mouth as another moan came. Soon Nate was biting his hand to try and keep in his encouragement, his hand went down to his cock and he began to pull, he was getting close.   
Jake noticed the movement of his hand and pulled back. He stood up and leaned into Nate again. Nate moved his head so they could kiss as Jake pushed two fingers into his newly rimmed ass.   
“You are doing good Nate…” Jake stated against his ear as he began to move the fingers quicker then before in and out of his ass. “Your ass is mine right?”   
Nate whimpered, he wouldn’t admit it but Jake’s voice seemed to be his weakness. “Jake I…”  
Jake’s finger’s pulled out and he lightly spanked his ass while he pulled Nate’s hand away from his cock simultaneously.   
“This ass is mine, Nate, no one else’s.” Jake stated slapping his ass again and getting a moan in response.   
“Please Jake, touch me.” Nate stated his cock needed simulation, he needed to cum.   
“Answer me…ranger.” Jake said using the title to get Nate’s attention.   
“Yes, I’m yours all yours.” Nate said with out hesitation.   
“That’s what I like to hear.” Jake’s hand went to Nate’s cock and squeezed it a few times and pumped. He however let go too early. Nate whined and tried to use his own hand but it was pulled back to grab the upper bunk and held there.   
“Don’t move,” Jake said into his ear. Nate tried to obey, he felt 2 fingers push into his ass and then a third get added as Jake kissed and marked along his upper back. As the third one entered Jake began to pull them apart and move them quicker.   
Nate began to moan and Jake used his other hand to cover Nate’s mouth. Nate licked at his hand and moaned as the fingers were removed and then pushed in hard. Soon the pace was steady and Nate was beginning to see stars, he was going to cum with out being touched if Jake didn’t stop…  
Jake pulled the three fingers out and applied generous amount of lube to his own neglected erection.   
“You ready for this Nate?” Jake asked, he wanted to make sure, though he didn’t know if he could stop even if Nate said no.   
“Yes please Jake,” Nate begged. “Fuck me.”  
Jake slowly pushed in his cock and felt Nate’s ass clench around him. He let Nate relax and pushed in a little more. Slowly Jake was fully sheathed inside of Nate. He leaned forward and kissed his back.   
“Jake, ahh, feels so good…please move, touch me, anything.” Nate stated as Jake went still inside of him.   
“Shhh its okay baby, I’ll take care of you.” Jake stated as he pulled out and pushed back in. Nate mewled and almost lost his grip on the upper bunk. Jake placed his hand on Nate’s and wove his fingers with his. He then began a steady pace not too different then he had done with his fingers.   
Nate leaned against the joined hands, he was in so much pleasure, he couldn’t believe he had never done this before. The ghost drift didn’t do any of the feelings and the pleasure he felt justice.   
Jake began to move faster and harder, he used his other hand to hold onto Nate’s hips and increased the speed of his thrusts.   
“Yes, Jake please faster.” Nate encouraged as Jake became hyper aware of all the different tells Nate was giving him for how much he enjoyed it.   
“Need to change positions Nate, get on the bed.” Jake stated as he pulled back and helped Nate turn around and lean back on the bed.   
Nate instinctively lifted his feet and held his legs apart. Jake smiled and stared for a moment at the sight of his asshole pink and open for him, he hoped no one else would see this beautiful sight. He came forward, knowing how empty Nate would be feeling with out his cock inside him, especially not being satisfied yet. He leaned over and pushed in.   
The new position gave him access to Nate’s prostrate at a different angle and Nate closed his eyes in pleasure as Jake began his fast pace again.   
Jake leaned closer to Nate, “Open your eyes,” Jake spoke.   
Nate struggled but he opened them they were blown almost completely black and look of pure pleasure was intoxicating to Jake.   
“You ready for me to fuck you?” Jake asked as he slowed his thrust down and pulled Nate’s hand away again from his cock.   
“Jake please, no more teasing, I want to cum.”  
“You will baby, and just for me, only for me…”  
“Yes please Jake I need…”  
Jake began to move quick, stroked meeting the prostrate and pulling away almost immediately. It felt amazing and it was just what Nate needed. Jake continued the pounding for a few minutes when he realized he wanted one more position to finish up. He pulled out, Nate hardly protested and allowed Jake to move him around so he was on all fours. He pushed back in and began to piston his hips hard. Nate collapsed almost immediately, he was hitting his prostrate and it felt liberating.   
“Nate cuming,” Jake stated against his body as his hips seemed to move at a pace Nate didn’t think possible. Though he wasn’t complaining it felt amazing.   
“Yes, please, want it together.” Nate stated sporadically through groans and breaths.   
Jake burst inside of Nate just as Nate was tightening around him to cum as well.   
“Fuck that felt amazing.” Jake stated pulling out and leaning back against one of the posts of the bed.   
“Yeah,” Nate stated trying to avoid the wet spot and turned around to look at Jake. He smiled and leaned forward Jake met him half way. They kissed deeply and soon Nate felt Jake pushing a finger into his ass playing with the cum that was dripping out.   
“Jake if you are going to do that don’t tease…”  
“I could go another round.” Jake said, his cock had not gone down after he had cum.   
“Me too baby, but let me dictate the positions this time, my back is a little sore.” Nate crawled over Jake and rubbed his ass against Jake’s cock.   
“Oh fuck Nate, why didn’t we do this earlier?” Jake asked as he felt Nate’s ass surround his cock.   
Nate began to move up and down on his cock with ease and kissed Jake as an answer. This time Jake touched his cock playing with it as it rubbed up against his chest, painting it was cum. His other hand played with Nate’s ass pushing finger in beside his cock, making Nate moan beautifully. Soon Nate got tired and Jake slowly leaned them back not pulling out so that he was above Nate again. He slowly pushed in and out of his ass enjoying feeling of the slow tightening ass on his cock. Nate sighed ok with being slow for the moment.   
However that moment passed and Nate began to meet Jake’s thrust and they began to move quicker. Nate got up and leaned over the small desk that was in the room.   
“Fuck me, Jake, fuck me like you mean it.” Nate stated, using one of the lines he had heard among his many times drift ghost sensing Jake’s late night rendezvous.   
Jake growled and didn’t hesitate he pushed in one single stroke and started a fast pace. He placed hand on Nate’s mouth to keep him quiet as he piston into Nate’s ass faster then he had done before. Sweat dripped from both their bodies and Nate’s cock stuck in between his chest and the desk dripped copious amounts of cum.   
“Please Jake, make me…” Jake didn’t get a chance to touch his cock, he came with out his touch. Jake moaned and leaned forward two more thrust and he was bursting for a second time into his ass.   
Nate could feel it dripping down his legs but he wasn’t done yet.   
“Your turn.” He stated to Jake as he turned and pulled at the only little less hard then before cock. It immediately perked up again.   
“Nate I’m,” Jake tried to speak but Nate’s mouth was interrupting him.   
Jake felt Nate’s finger dripping with cum push into his own ass. He moaned and leaned forward as Nate began preparations. However as they had already cum twice and they knew sleep was coming soon they didn’t take long. Soon Jake was on all fours on the floor and Nate was behind him. Nate pushed in three finger’s slicked up with lube and cum and began to push in hard and deep.   
“Nate I need…” He leaned over his arms beginning to get tired, he could feel fatigue sneaking into his periphery.   
“I know, you ready for me to fuck you into the floor, partner?” Nate stated as he leaned into Jake and kissed at his ear, his cock was just poking into his ass.   
“Yes, fuck me Nate, now.”   
Nate listened to his demand and pushed in hard. It was quick hard fuck, Jake was pushed to the floor almost immediately and Nate leaned over pushing against his back fucking into him with almost abandonment. The sensation of his ass around his cock for the first time made Nate want to feel it even more. Jake was in heaven he loved being fucked and to have it (finally) be Nate was a dream come true.   
They came again together and this time collapsed completely onto the floor.   
"Shower," Nate stated as he got up almost slipping from the cum on the floor.   
A perk for being the Marshal's son, was getting your own private shower, a perk of being the Marshal's sons' co-pilot was having access to said private shower.   
Nate watched Jake enter and smiled. He stepped in as well and Jake wasn’t surprised when he felt his hands on his ass and a tongue lick along his hole. Jake leaned onto the shower wall and let Nate clean his ass out.   
"Aren’t we suppose to be cleaning up," Jake stated as he propped one leg on the shower bench giving Nate's cock easy access to his ass.   
"You had my ass twice it’s only fair I get yours twice," Nate's logic made sense to Jake and he sighed as he felt Nate enter him for a second time. He wondered not for the first time that night why they hadn’t been doing this before.   
Nate took it slow pushing in with deliberate strokes hitting his prostrate and letting Jake enjoy the drag of his cock coming out of his ass.   
"Nate we need to get some sleep, and we do need to clean up. Let me suck you off so we can get out of the shower. You can share my bunk tonight." Jake stated sporadically and strange for him to be the thinker in this situation.   
Nate moaned and pulled out and Jake turned around and kissed him deeply. It didn't turn out the way he planned though the kiss became heightened and before he knew it, he was picked up and pushed against the shower wall by a very needy Nate. Jake wasn’t complaining though he could feel his body waking up, he could cum one more time. He sighed as he sunk onto Nate's cock. He leaned back against the shower wall and let Nate fuck him hard, deep strokes that stimulated his prostrate and made his body realize he wasn’t done yet.   
Jake realized Nate was getting tired as he slowed down. "Nate let me down, I promise I’ll let you finish in my ass, but I’m not gonna let you get hurt from holding me up too long." Jake stated strange that he was still able to think, but for welfare of his partner it was important. He turned again towards the wall of the shower and leaned up against it. Nate leaned against him pushing his cock into his ass slowly. It didn't take long for both of them to come.   
Jake turned around and lazily kissed Nate as he found the soap.   
"Now we really do need to clean up and go to bed," Jake stated and he pulled Nate into a hug and began to wash his body off. Nate returned the favor and they cleaned off in a matter of minutes.   
Soon they were dressed in clean sleep wear and climbing up onto Jake's bunk. Jake laid down first and pulled Nate against him. They fell a sleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I'm terrible tease...but  
> Second chapter has Explicit content...


End file.
